gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bus (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (1 Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 40.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Liberty City Transport Authority | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 293 km/h | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Sechs-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 7.500 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Bus-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Bus ist ein Transportmittel zur Beförderung von Personen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, das von Brute hergestellt wird. Der Bus ähnelt dem Neoplan AN440. An der Fahrzielzeile steht bei jedem Bus: „B84 Liberty City“. Man kann ihn mit Werbung von 72, America’s next Top Hooker, Anna Rex und ZiT oder aber auch gänzlich ohne Reklame vorfinden. Zusätzlich findet man auf dem Heck das Logo der Liberty City Transport Authority (LTA). Laut einer Aufschrift, welche sich ebenfalls am Heck befindet, ist der Bus „supercharged“ und besitzt einen 5000-cc-Motor. Durch das hohe Gewicht und die enorme Größe eignet sich der Bus ideal als Rammfahrzeug. Der Motor befindet sich im Heck des Busses. Dadurch kann er zwar von vorne praktisch unendlich viele Schüsse und Frontalkollisionen wegstecken, jedoch lässt er sich von hinten erstaunlich schnell durch wenige Schüsse zerstören. Fundorte Allgemein miniatur|Der Bus von der Türseite # An der Star Junction, Algonquin # An der Bus Lane, Fishmarket South, Algonquin # Am Busdepot, Downtown, Broker # Oft am Francis International Airport anzutreffen, Dukes # In zahlreichen Missionen von GTA IV und Episoden im normalen Straßenverkehr anzutreffen GTA IV # Während der Mission Entourage steht ein Bus als Sperre hinter dem Konvoi Trivia * Auf dem Heck des Fahrzeuges kann man die Bewertungsaufforderung „Safety is our Goal – How’s my driving? Call 555-783-9828 (LCTD BUS)“ finden. Zu Deutsch heißt dies so viel wie „Sicherheit ist unser Ziel – Wie ist mein Fahrstil? Rufen Sie an unter 555-783-9828 (LCTD BUS)“. Dies ist ein sarkastisch gemeintes Easter Egg von Rockstar. Da der Bus aufgrund seiner Größe, Masse, und anderer Faktoren nur äußerst schwer zu steuern ist, gelingt es dem ungeübten Spieler kaum, unfallfrei mit ihm zu fahren. * Zudem kann man in der unteren linken Ecke den Schriftzug „This Bus uses no Technology“ entdecken, was so viel wie „Dieser Bus nutzt keine Technik“ heißt. Dies ist wiederum eine Anspielung auf die echten New Yorker Busse, die den Schriftzug „This bus uses clean-air Technology“ (dt. Dieser Bus nutzt saubere Technik) mit sich führen. * In einer Beta-Version des Spiels konnte man den Bus in ähnlicher Weise wie das Taxi benutzen, nur dass man sich sein Ziel nicht aussuchen konnte. * Der Motor lässt sich trotz längerem Drücken der Ausstiegstaste nicht abschalten. * Wenn man aus dem Bus aussteigt, schließen die Türen nicht mehr. * Auch wenn man in den Bus einsteigt und sofort losfährt, schließen die Türen nicht mehr. * Dies ist der erste veröffentlichte Bus der GTA-Serie, bei dem man durch alle Fenster sehen kann. * Mit dem Bus kann man durchaus erfolgreich Monsterstunts absolvieren und im Einzelspieler-Modus ohne Tricks Rennen gewinnen. * Es ist nicht möglich, den Bus in einer Autowaschanlage zu reinigen. Allerdings kann man das Fahrzeug in den Pay’n’Spray-Werkstätten von Leftwood, Alderney und Outlook, Broker neu lackieren lassen, womit es auch gleichzeitig in einen sauberen Zustand versetzt wird. Bilder Bus IV Front&Seite.png|Front- und Seitenansicht des Busses Bus IV Heck&Seite.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht des Busses en:Bus es:Bus fr:Bus pl:Autobus pt:Bus ru:Bus sv:Bus Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Busse Kategorie:Öffentlicher Personennahverkehr Kategorie:Easter Eggs